Liar Liar Pants On Fire
by Skittle Pop
Summary: Miatarashi Anko is the former student of Orochimaru. He betrayed her, left her to deal with the problems of the world. He killed her dreams, now will she be able to kill his? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

_Your a liar...Thats all you'll ever be in my eyes. I know better now. I know what you are. I know who you have always been. I know everything a human can know about you Orochimaru...I've learned everything from you. Now I'm going to destroy you. You, the person who I loved most. I cared about you. I trusted you. And you betrayed me. You betrayed me, and I will never, ever, forgive you for it. _

_I will destroy you...I will take away the life that I know could have been mine. I could have taken the life of evil, I could have accepted it and embraced it, just like you had. I could have walked an easy path of lies and deceit . But I didn't. I wanted the life of a true shinobi, the life of a true human. Not a lying snake. And because I decided upon the right path, the path of a just and good human being, I was punished. I was given this dreaded mark, the one you gave to me as a punishment for not choosing you over Konoha..._

_Sometimes I wonder...Did you ever truly care? When I cried, was it you that told me it would be better in the morning or the lying snake that cursed me? Was it you who saved me countless times out of love and kindness, or the other side who wanted to put me threw horrible amounts of pain? Orochimaru, you deceitful, horrible, cruel, sick, bastard. You don't even deserve the title of human... You are lowly...Disgusting, sicking, you make me want to vomit. _

_I hate you with every bone in my body. You, you the one who I at one point loved...I never thought I would ever want to hurt you, never it my wildest dreams. But it seems that changed...It defiantly changed. Because now the only reason for my life is to end yours. I have no friends. I have no family. I have nothing. Nothing but the will to murder you...Just like you murdered my childhood. Orochimaru, I will take your life...That is a promise..._

_A promise I intend to keep. _


	2. Liar Liar, Burn In Hell

**Hello everyone! This is Skittle Pop here, and my first story [on this account. Yes, I used to have another account here but it got boring...So I made this one! Now I'm writing new, fun, cracked-up stories that I hope you all will love. Anyways, about the first chapter...I hate it when people just start of the story in some boring, feelingless, paragraph. So I made that, to capture the feelings Anko felt towards Orochimaru. Also, I know that this may seem OC, but who gives a damn??!**

"Miatarahi-San, would you like your bill or shall I put it on your tab??" The voice of an old, weak, woman echoed in the silent dango shop. "Huh? Oh, thanks Mikuru-San, yeah, just put it on my tab." The youthful, strong voice of Mitarashi Anko replied. The old woman nodded, her lose Grey bun boobing up and down with each rock of the back and forth motion as she cleaned the counter tops of the glass containers. The shop was closing down tomorrow. Yet, Mikuru would not allow it to close in bad condition. No, even so, everything had to be completely in order. In the eyes of the elderly woman everything needed to be clean, like they were opening up shop again in the morning, but they weren't. Anko admired the way the woman had that determined spark about her...Even though Anko would most likely never see it again.

"Good bye Mikuru-San"

"See you soon Mitarashi-San."

Anko's heart ached for the old woman. Oh what Anko would give to change the events that had proceeded to this...Konoha, it was in bad shape. Since the Sound and Suna attacked things had become horrible. Lots of small shops had closed due to lack of business, and many left Konoha in fear of another attack. Although many stayed to repair the village it wasn't enough. With no Hokage the city was lacking in order, and crime was rising. Things had gone down hill, and Anko felt some responsibility. If she had been stronger, smarter, then when she saw her sensei in the exams she would have been able to stop him, to kill him and protect Konoha. But she had failed and he had taken the life of the third, just like he had planned.

Stepping out the door to the dieing shop Anko sighed, throwing the bag of dango over her shoulder. She needed to get stronger. Much stronger. She needed to be strong enough to destroy Orochimaru, and his many minions. She had to be strong enough to protect Konoha like the third had...That was her duty as a Konoha shinobi. To protect and serve her village just like the past ninja before her.

The night was still young and the waining-crescent moon shown bright above her in the dark sky, casting light for the many eyes still alert at this hour. It was eleven o'clock. The village children would no longer be up and about, but sleeping soundly in their beds. Just like Anko had as a child, they would later attend the academy in the morning, and some would return home that next night ninja, ready to get a sensei. They would run around eagerly, sporting their headbands to show off the hard work they went threw to earn it...Ah, the innocence of a child..

Anko stared up at the skies as she walked back to her small apartment on the edge of the city. It had been in the side least hit by the Sound & Suna nins. Instead the main attack was focused on the area surrounding the Hokage and richer parts of town. This was to kill off the wealthy, leaving most of the poor to fend for themselves. A good game plan, but it failed in the end. Konoha prevailed over the impostors, but who knew how long it would last. In this weakened state one attack could destroy them for good.

Anko stopped in front of her door. It was strangely silent tonight, and she for one didn't like it. The neighbors weren't fighting, all the lights were off, everything was serene. It was abnormal to say the least. She was used to loud shouts, screams, and glass breaking...Not peace and calm. You might say she liked the disorder...But she just liked things the way they were. Change was not her favorite thing in the world. It never had been nor would it ever be.

Shaking off the weirdness the purple haired kunoichi unlocked her door. Pushing it open she was greeted by the scent of cinnamon and lilac, a scent she liked rather a lot. Most thought it to strong, but she thought it was just powerful, and she liked it being that way. Turning on the light switch she set the food on the granite counter top of the kitchen, her eyes searching around the apartment. Something was wrong. The crimson carpeting was slightly dirty, and Anko always made sure to wipe he feet before entering. Someone had been inside, or they were still there. She wasn't sure. Attempting to sense the chakra of someone other then herself she gave up in defeat. Nobody was there, she would deal with it in the morning.

Instead she needed to take a bath...She had had a long day and needed to relax. Not even bothering to shut the door the girl entered the bathroom, turning on the hot water to the bath tub. As the water heated and tub filled she smirked, removing her clothing. Stepping into the tub she sighed in relief. Thank god for baths, because if they didn't exist, not only would the world smell but Anko would be very grumpy. What Anko did not know was that a few feet away from her, hidden in the shadows was the very man she hated most in the world, smirking brightly at his former student...

Bang. The lights went off and the water for some strange reason stopped. Anko sat up immediately in the water, covering her naked body. An excruciating pain washed over her as her curse mark reacted to the presence of her teacher. She gasped, hearing footsteps approach. Grabbing around for a towel she felt one thrown onto her head. Wrapping it around her body, Anko stood. She knew who was here. Him.

"Hello Anko" The voice was icy cool and cruel. Just like it had been a few weeks ago when she had seen him at the exams, just like when she was a child. "What do you want Orochimaru!??" Her own voice shook with fear, she couldn't hide it. She was afraid of him, no matter how much she hated him. "Awwwww, Anko, that isn't a very nice way to treat your Sensei! You'll have to be punished..."

She felt something jab her in her neck then quickly removed, her eyes widened. She felt her arms and legs go limp, and lose control of her body, forcing her into the water. This caused a loud splash.

Before falling into an utter terror filled sleep she heard laughter. "Good work Kabuto." Her eyelids drooped and soon she was out. Unconscious of the fact that the man she hated was at her side, along with his minion who was carrying her to the base. She was captured.


End file.
